


One Year

by rainbow_angel



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Clooney - Freeform, Comfort, Cuddles, Cuddling, Cutness, Dogo - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Morgan’s house, Reid had headaches, The Reid Effect, dogo kisses, double cuteness, headache, morgan being amazing, sleepy Reid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_angel/pseuds/rainbow_angel
Summary: Morgan notices Reid is still having his headaches, and decides to do something about it.Based off of a post I saw and loved.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! First CM fanfic (yay) and I hope you like it. A couple notes:  
> Sorry about the last name uses, I have a family member who’s name is Derek and well it gets very weird for me. I try to use them when the characters are saying the names but other then that it’s last names.  
> Also the basic im super sorry about any spelling errors I don’t have a beta reader (cause my friends don’t like CM) so sorry bout any of those.  
> By the way this is based off of a post I saw, and then it just grew from there so it’s more of a story and less of a one shot type thing now.  
> And lastly thank you for reading and I hope you like!

Morgan smiled as he turned of his normal route to work. It was an impulsive decision, but Morgan knew it would pay off. Today was a special day, and he was not going to waste it.

The walk into the BAU was normal, save for a few people shooting his strange looks. As soon as Morgan stepped out of the elevator a very excited Garcia stepped into his path.

“Hi. You know what day it is right,” she said in her usual breathless manner, “I hope you do cause of you don’t first of all I will be mad but secondly I also prepared just in case and I have some—“

“Hey, baby girl, slow down.” Morgan interrupted her, “I have some flowers right here, see?” 

“Oh,” she breathed, “yes I see that. Ok, great.” 

Morgan started walking towards the glass doors, “did you really think I would forget?”

Garcia opened her mouth, then closed it “No?” Morgan smiled.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

Morgan knew that Reid always got to work early, weather it was to finish up on some case files or to reread War and Peace, that depended on the day. But no matter what the genius was doing, he was at work during this time. 

He pushed open the glass door and spotted Reid sitting at his desk, facing away from Morgan. Jj was talking to Reid and she spotted Morgan as he approches the desk. She smiled and said something to Reid, then walked away. The genius tilted his head, confused, then turned around.

When he saw Morgan he smiled, and Morgan smiled back. 

———:———:———:———:———

“Hey Reid!” Morgan shouted across the parking lot. Reid kept walking. Morgan started jogging to catch up to the smaller man. He caught up quick and grabbed Reid’s shoulder, turning him around. “What is it?”

Reid frowned, “nothing.”

“Come on pretty boy talk to me, I know you better then that, somthing’s wrong.” Morgan sighed.

“I’m fine, it’s fine.” Reid squinted up at Morgan.

“You have another headache don’t you?” The older man guessed. Reid looked down, confirming his suspicion. “listen, why don’t we—“

“No,” Reid interrupted, “I’m finishing this case.” 

“Reid—“ Morgan started, but it was to late, he had already walked away.

———:———:———:———:———

Only after they finished the case did Morgan let himself think about Reid. He knew that his mind had to be focused on the case, and not on the genius. But now the case was done and Morgan was free to decide what he was going to do. 

Morgan had noticed that Reid had been distant for a while, he had assumed that the younger man was just figuring stuff out. But if he was still having headaches, then something was wrong.

Morgan, being Morgan, knew that he needed to help his... friend. His friend, and nothing more then that.

Anyway. Maybe he should do something nice for Reid, anyone could see the kid needed a break. What would Reid like? Morgan smiled as he imagined the genius surrounded by books.

“What’s the smile for?” Morgan’s eyes flew open, Emily was sitting across from him. They where on the plane headed back to Quantico, and Morgan had put his headphones on right away.

“Nothing,” Morgan said. That might not be the best answer when faced with a profiler, but it was  _ an _ answer.

“Mhmm,” Prentiss leaned back in her seat, “anything you need to talk about?” 

Morgan smiled, “not yet.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I don’t have a big update for you but i’m trying out little updates every other day or something. Hope you like it :)

The team walked into the BAU together, but then split up to go to their separate offices. Morgan went straight to Garcia’s office, he needed a favor.  
“Hello chocolate thunder, oh ever mysterious god of... something.” She said as he walked in, “anyway what do you need sugar?”  
Morgan took a breath to steady himself, “I need a favor.”  
Garcia swiveled around in her chair. She stared at him for a second, “sure...” she stood up and walked up to Morgan. Being shorter then him she had to look up, but it was still very intimidating.  
“Who is it?” She asked.  
“What?”  
“Don’t ‘what’ me,” She said, walking back over to her chair and sitting down. “Who is it, the new girl who’s caught your heart.” Morgan was very confused. There wasn’t a new girl. He said as much to Garcia. “What do you mean?” She asked.  
“There is no new girl, I don’t have a girlfriend,” Morgan tried to explain, “what’s got you thinking that I do?”  
“I don’t know,” Garcia rung her hands, she obviously didn’t like being wrong about this, “when you where on the case, you left for a second in the parking lot, and you came back a little ruffled. I assumed that some girl was calling you to ask when you were going to be back, because— you know— that happens to us a lot. And then on the plane—promise i’m not intentionally stalking you—you where all mopey and sad, but then something happened and you were all glitter and rainbows, I really thought you had a girlfriend.”  
“Baby girl, calm down.” Morgan tried. Thankfully Garcia seemed to be getting over her false claim.  
“Right, sorry, overreaction. You know how it is with me, change is scary. Ok, anyway. About that favor, what is it?”  
Well that was a 180 degree turn, Morgan thought. “Ok then, now this might sound a little weird—“  
“Honey I invented weird.” She interrupted.  
Morgan chuckled, “but. I need you to block all incoming calls to both mine and Reid’s cellphone for the next ten hours or so.”  
Silence.  
“You want me to what? Ok wait, huh?” Garcia was beyond confused. “Let me get this straight, you want me to block any calls to you or the genius’s phone for the next ten hours.”  
“Mhmm.”  
“...because?”  
“I think he’s still having his headaches, and so I thought I’d do him a favor and take him out to eat or something.”  
“Oh.” Apparently Garcia did not need any more convincing because she turned around and started typing at the keys. “You should go, he’s about to leave.”  
“Sorry what?” What sort of magic was she using?  
“The security cameras, Reid is packing his bag right now.” She motioned to the wall where a monitor displayed the cameras in the BAU. Sure enough Reid was putting some papers and a couple files into his rucksack.  
“Thanks baby girl!” Morgan called out as he rushed out of the office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff for y’all after the stressful week that isn’t even over. Plus some fluff writing to cheer me up <3

When Morgan got back to the bullpen, Reid was nowhere to be seen. So he had to hurry and pack up his go-bag so he could leave.

“Leaving so soon?” Emily said, standing a few feet away. 

“Yup, got things to do.” Morgan said quickly, throwing his go-bag over his shoulder. “Bye!”

“Bye.” Said a concerned Emily. But Morgan was already out the glass doors and heading towards the elevator. 

———:———:———:———:———

Morgan caught up with Reid in the parking lot. The genius was walking slowly to the bus stop on the other side of the parking lot. But something was off, with those long legs he could normally be walking at twice his speed. He was tired, Morgan realized.

“Hey Reid!” The genius turned around at the sound of his name. His brow furrowed when he saw Morgan. 

“Morgan?”

“Yeah, hey listen” Morgan started, “remember when we made that bet?”

“Yes?” Reid was obviously confused as to why Morgan was bringing this up right now. 

“And, given your memory, I’m sure you remember that I won said bet, would that be correct?” 

Reid’s frown deepened. “what are you getting at here?” At this comment, Morgan’s jaw tightened. If Reid was his usual self, he would have already figured out that Morgan wanted to cash in on that bet.

“Ok pretty boy, let’s go.” Morgan started gently guiding the genius over to where his car was parked. 

Reid protested slightly. “What? Where are we going?” But Morgan just kept on gently pushing him over to the passenger side of the car. 

———:———:———:———:———

“As your colleague, and as your— friend,” If Reid noticed the pause, he didn’t let it show, “I have to tell you that you are working yourself way to hard.” Morgan said, keeping his focus on the road as he talked. Reid tried and failed to hide a yawn as he nodded. 

“Mhmm,” was all Reid managed. 

“See that is what I mean!” Morgan exclaimed. “Normally you would be all Facts and Statistics, about how much sleep an average human needs and how much sleep the average human gets. But you can’t even put together a full sentence—“ Morgan looked over at Reid and immediately stoped talking. The pour kid had fallen asleep! Morgan smiled to himself and continued driving. 

———:———:———:———:———

Reid didn’t wake up the for whole drive, or when Morgan pulled into his driveway, or when Morgan got out of the car. In fact he was still asleep when Morgan opened the passenger side door.

“Reid.” Morgan whispered. But he was out cold. Morgan huffed a little bit, but then he had an idea. He knew the genius didn’t like to be touched, but for the past few years Morgan had tried his best to get through that, and after a while Reid no longer flinched when Morgan suddenly appeared behind him. 

“I’m sorry about this.” Morgan muttered as he scooped Reid up in his arms, one under his knees and one under his shoulders. He struggled a little bit to kick the car door closed (because of corse Morgan could kick them open, but not kick them closed) but he mannered eventually and started to walk up to his front door.

Before he even made it more then five steps, Morgan felt Reid tense up in his arms. Reid looked up at Morgan from where his head was resting on the older agents chest. Morgan froze. Was this ok? Maybe he should have woken Reid up, not attempted to carry him. Reid looked up at Morgan, panic in his eyes. 

Morgan heard a faint “oh” from Reid before the genius gently later his head back down, and drifted back off to sleep. What had happened? Had Reid recognized it was Morgan and realized he was safe? The older agent smiled. Reid knew he was safe with Morgan, and that made him happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave Kudos and maybe a comment it helps so so much :)


End file.
